The Power Between Us
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Rachel finds herself at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There she struggles to control her powers with the help of a beautiful girl with golden eyes. *Yeah, I suck at writting summaries*


**N/A: At first I had published this story as a Hannah Montana fanfiction, but decided to change it for Glee. I would like to say my first language isn´t English (lol not even my second) so I´m sorry for any mistake I made.  
**

**I don´t own Glee, if I did, Finn wouldn´t exist.  
**

**Chapter I**

Lima, Ohio, 9 p.m.

A shadow ran as fast as it could through the street of the small town, but not even the toned legs could keep the hunters away for a long time. You could hear fast breathing and panting, like the figure was too tired to continue running, but they knew that if they stopped now the only thing waiting would be death.

The figure saw a small and dark alley, and with no hesitation entered it, but not looking where they were stepping, they didn´t see a trashcan on the ground and tripped over it. When the figure fell down on the floor, the hood covering the head fell, revealing long chestnut hair that framed a delicate face of a girl around her 18 years old.

"Over there! In the alley!" the sound she made must have alerted her hunters where she was. Hearing the people´s screams of rage, the brunette felt a shiver of fear run over her body and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes watered, some tears already falling, marking her already tear stained cheeks.

The girl tried to get up, but something hit her back, making her fall again on the floor. She turned slowly, the tears falling in full speed now and she saw at least 20 people, mostly men, standing over her, disgusting writing all over their faces.

"Please, don´t….." the brunette pleaded with a small voice, but that only made the men laugh really hard.

"Why should we have mercy on you when you almost killed Jason without regret! You freak!" a tall and very strong man, that looked like the leader, said and spit on her.

"I…. I didn´t mean it…. I´m sorry, it was an accident… please…" the girl cried, pleading for her life.

"Shut up, you bitch!" the leader grabbed the chestnut locks and pulled the girl up, but he was careless and with just an accidental touch on her face, some veins appeared on his hand, going up to his arm and he felt an incredible and painful pull, like someone was sucking his life out of him "ARGHHHH!" he fell down unconscious, some drool falling from his mouth. The girl felt the memory and life of the man on her body, clashing with the memories of the boy she absorbed earlier.

"What did you do with him, you freak bitch!" a black man near her asked with venom dripping from his voice and when she didn´t answer, too afraid to say anything, the man kicked her stomach, making the girl whimper in pain "I asked a question, mutant!" and he kicked her again in the same place.

"I…. it´s… it´s not my fault…..I can´t help….." the mutant answered crying and then received another kick, this time on her face. The girl felt a copper taste in her mouth, that could only be blood, and her lips hurt a lot.

The people then started kicking her in various places on her body, screaming offensive words towards her, and the poor girl tried to defend herself as much as she could, bending her body in a fetal position, her covered hands and arms protecting her face.

When she thought that nothing could help her anymore, she heard a gunshot and felt as the assault suddenly stopped.

"Rachel!" a deep voice screamed her name "Get out of my way!" the voice said and she heard some sounds of hit, like her savior was shoving the people out his way "Oh, Rachel…. Baby girl….." the person knelt beside her and put his hand over her hair, but the girl flinched and tried to back away from the gentle touch "Shhh, baby girl…. it´s me…."

"Daddy…?" Miley sniffed and opened her eyes to see the figure above her, but she realized it was very difficult as the tears blurred her vision and it hurt to open her left eye that was swollen.

"Yes, it´s me….." the man was going to say something more, but the black man that assaulted his daughter cut him.

"Leroy, this girl is a mutant, a freak, a danger to our city, she should be eliminated! You, as a police officer, should be the first one to agree!" he said angrily.

"This girl is my DAUGHTER, and I won´t let you call her these names or hurt her again! Any of you!" Leroy got up with fury in his eyes, pointing his gun towards the crowd that backed away a little, afraid that he could be crazy enough to shoot.

"Leroy, you don´t know what you´re doing, helping this… this thing…" a woman said from the crowd.

"NO! You don´t know what YOU are doing! I…" he couldn´t finish what he was saying as Rachel whimpered in pain, drawing his attention to his beautiful daughter "Ohh, come here angel…." the father got on his knees and carefully to not touch her skin or hurt her anymore, took the girl in his arms and looked the people in the eyes, his own filled with rage and disgusting.

"God helps you if this happen again with my little girl" and then he walked through the crowd without looking back.

* * *

"Matt!" Leroy entered his house in a hurry, carrying his daughter.

"What-what-what!" a boy came running down the stairs with a toothbrush hanging on his mouth and as soon as he saw his uncle and cousin, he rushed to them "Oh shit! What happened?" he asked while he helped his uncle put Rachel on the couch, his voice filled with anger.

"Some sons of the bitch got her….. Matt, hurry I need to tend her bruises"

"Ok." the boy hurried to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Leroy sat on the coffee table in front of his daughter, trying to see the damage on the brunette. She had a deep cut on her forehead where blood flowed, staining the side of her face, a black eye and her bottom lip was split pretty bad. These were only on her face, he couldn´t even think how was all over her body. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, he felt like he failed as a father, disappointed his dead husband who he had promised to do everything possible to raise and take care of their child. A tear fell from his eyes and the man felt a hesitated gloved hand clean it away.

When he felt the soft touch on his cheek, the man opened his eyes quickly, surprised that his daughter was willing touching him, something that she didn´t do for years. Mistaking the surprising look for a painful one, Rachel hurried to back away from her father, thinking she had hurt him, even if she was wearing gloves. The middle-aged man took her hand, preventing her from going away, kissed the palm of her hand and put it back on his cheek.

"Oh, little girl….. it´s been so long…. So long…." the brave man whispered and more tears fell from his eyes "I´m so sorry…. so sorry…."

"Daddy, it´s not your fault, daddy… not your fault…." the girl said, crying too.

"If… if I didn´t asked you to go to the city alone … I… so much to protect you, baby girl…. and …."

"It´s not your fault….. you can´t help if I´m a freak, daddy… I´m the only one to blame…. I can´t control myself…. When the boy grabbed my face and tried to kiss me, I couldn´t stop this… I wanted, but I had no control… I´m the one to blame…" Rachel was sobbing pretty hard.

"Never say that again, you are not a freak Rachel Barbra Berry!" Leroy said angrily, but then his eyes softened "You are my beautiful daughter, as you said you couldn´t control it, it´s not like you wanted to hurt the boy… it´s not your fault, do you understand me?" Leroy said, looking straight into her eyes, and he saw her nod hesitantly. He gave her a sadly smile, wishing more than anything that he could reach and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Leroy was going to say something else, but Matt came rushing the stairs with the first aid kit "Sorry, I couldn´t find it…"

"It´s ok Matt… gimme that.." the man took the kit from his nephew´s hand and opened it. He put some surgeon gloves and got some cotton ball and alcohol to clean the cuts first… "It´s going to sting a little, little star…" he started to clean the cut on her forehead and he felt his heart break even more with each whimper from Rachel.

He had just finished cleaning her forehead when there was a knock on the door. Frustrated, the man got up and took his gun, thinking it was the people who attacked his daughter. When he opened the door, you could hear the sound of the gun falling on the floor and the man had his eyes widen in surprise.

There were one man and two women standing on his porch, wearing some kind of black costume. The man that looked like the leader and had a type of visor hiding his eyes, stepped forward and with a deep voice filled with authority, but without being forceful said.

"Hello, Sir. We´re the X-men!"

* * *

**N/A: So what did you think? Well I already know what kind of power Santana will have, but I would like suggestion for the other Gleeks and their X-men names.**


End file.
